neko_sukuwaddofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiden Miyuki
Overview Kaiden Miyuki is one of the main characters of Neko Sukuwaddo, and a member of Neko Squad. He appears as a blue haired neko wolf boy who uses magic via the magical visor on his head connected to his phone. This allows him to cast magic with it as long as he has mana. Appearance Unsurprisingly considering his personality, Kaiden put barely any effort into the design of his outfit. His outfit is practically the same as anything he would regularly wear. He wears a blue hoodie, and the hood goes over his head. You can still see his wolf ears at the top of his head, though, as well as his blue wolf tail and whiskers. He has long, messy hair, and both his hair and eyes are blue. His eyes often feature a star sign in the centre of the iris. As mentioned before, his outfit is just a casual blue hoodie. Almost everything else about his outfit is simply just casual wear as well; a plain black t-shirt underneath his hoodie, black jeans and plain blue shoes. The only exceptions to this are the visor which enchants his phone, and the gloves which are uniform to the Neko Squad outfits. Personality Kaiden is known well by his peers for being lazy in many ways, though this does not apply to the adventurer work. He is completely willing to do what it takes to be the mage of the group, and helps his teammates as much as possible, but doesn't contribute much outside of that. He doesn't bother to look flashy, and doesn't bother trying to get along with people. This is why he consistently argues with Shiba throughout the story. He is capable of being composed, but usually doesn't bother or forgets. As mentioned before, while he is normally lazy towards everything, when it actually counts he goes all out in terms of his efforts. For example, when Coconut is terrified in Chapter 3, Kaiden does everything in his power to keep her safe (he babysits him so he specifically wanted to do it, and understood what he was doing). This shows that at heart he is a good person, and that is why he wants to be an adventurer that helps people. Apart from when it comes to arguments with Shiba, he is very easygoing and will listen to whatever the others say. He would be a bad leader as he is too lazy and prefers to listen to the orders and preferences of others, but he can work well as a teammate when it matters. Physical Strength Kaiden is very weak, and can't take many hits, which is why he uses range. He never exercises and only trains his magic when it comes to adventurer stuff. He is capable of dodging, but isn't particularly fast at running away. His magic abilities, however, are very powerful, and as long as he keeps his distance and dodges the enemies attacks he should be able to fight (though he only fights with his team). Extra Information From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 1st August " " Age: 16 " " Height: 5'9'' " " Likes: Music " Category:Male Category:Neko Squad Category:Neko Category:Adventurer Category:Characters